A plastic bottle case adapted to receive either individual bottles or bottles packaged in carriers is known through DT-AS No. 22 24 866. Such case is provided with partition walls and spacers. The partition walls are so arranged that they provide a compartment for each bottle carrier. In each compartment there is at least one spacer on the bottom of the case. This spacer is so formed that it projects up through an opening in the bottom of the bottle carrier in between the bottles in the carrier. The bottles in the carrier are arranged in two rows. The advantage of this kind of bottle case is that it is suitable for automatically loading with bottles packaged in carriers, for example "six-packs" as well as for automatic unloading of individual bottles. As the spacers in the bottle compartments separate the bottles during transport automatic unloading can be carried out when the case is full or only partly full of empty bottles.